


Returning the Favor

by Keleficent



Category: Psych
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleficent/pseuds/Keleficent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene that takes place after The Polarizing Express.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning the Favor

Henry rubbed his eyes. He had fallen asleep on the couch again. He glanced down and saw that there was a blanket over him. He didn’t remember putting it on himself. He looked over to the chair and saw his son, Shawn, sleeping.

Henry remembered that Shawn botched up a case and caused Henry to lose his job. Before all the anger came flooding back, he looked down at his phone and saw he had a missed call from Chief Vick. He left the room to not wake Shawn and dialed her back.

“Shawn handled the situation. We arrested Czarsky on much more serious charges.”

That boy of his, always getting into trouble yet still getting out of it.

“Shawn also requested that I give you your job back, which I agreed to. I’ll see you after the holidays, Henry.”

Shawn asked Vick for his job back? If there was one person he thought wouldn’t want him to get back, it would be Shawn. A crazy thought occurred to him: maybe Shawn did like working with him after all.

Henry got the blanket and put it over Shawn. He placed a kiss on Shawn’s forehead. “I’m proud of you, son. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first story ever. Please leave reviews.


End file.
